Total Pokemon Drama Island
by Phantom77
Summary: Thirty-six Pokemon, two of each type, will compete in demanding challenges to win 1,000,000 dollars. There will be drama, romance, comedy, and horror. Hosted by Azelf and Uxie.
1. Welcome Campers!

Hello all!

First things first, this is inspired by Dark Amphithere's Total Pokemon Island. If you haven't checked it out, you should. It is an excellent series.

Anyway, 36 Pokemon, 2 of each type, have come to complete for 1,000,000 dollars. There will be drama, relationships, comedy, and maybe even some horror.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama Island! I only own the characters' personalities! And some minor possessions, but I digress.

On with the story!

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Hello!" yelled a small, blue Pokemon with two tails and a red jewel on his forehead. "I'm Azelf, and I'm the host of Total Pokemon Drama Island! Here is my co-host Uxie!"

The camera shifted to another blue Pokemon with two wails and a red jewel on his forehead. His face was yellow and his eyes were closed. "Here we go with another one of your little projects," Uxie muttered.

Azelf continued, pretending not to have heard Uxie. "We have invited 36 Pokemon, 2 of each type, to come to this here island to compete for 1,000,000 dollars! The competitors will be split into teams and will compete in grueling challenges. The winners will continue on, while the losers will have to vote someone off. The person with the most votes will walk on the Dock of Shame and will leave."

"You make it sound so simple," Uxie said.

"The first contestants should be arriving soon. Let's go to the dock," Azelf said, again ignoring Uxie. As the two walked to the dock, the first contestant arrived on a Lapras. It was yellow dog-like Pokemon with a white mane. It looked like it had been through a lightning storm.

"Hello Jolteon! Glad you could make it!" Azelf said.

"Hi there! I'm all riled up to start this thing! Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"You are the first to arrive," Uxie said. "Please go to the end of the dock."

Jolteon complied and the next Pokemon arrived. He was a yellow lizard-like Pokemon with a black head, hands, feat, and tail. He also had spots of orange on his body. He gave the island a sneaky look.

"Welcome Heliolisk," Uxie said.

"Howdy. So this is the island, huh. Thought it'd be bigger."

"Don't worry. There's plenty of room here," Azelf said.

As Heliolisk made his way the end of the dock with his suitcase Azelf told Uxie, "Keep an eye on him. I think he'll con me."

"My eyes are closed idiot."

"Shut up."

The next contestant came. She was a light blue dinosaur with blue crystals on her sides. "Welcome Amaura! Glad you could make it!" Azelf said.

"Hello. This is a nice, quiet island. I'm happy to be here." Amaura went to the end of the dock as the next Lapras arrived. The next Pokemon looked like a dragonfly with a yellow body and green and black wings.

"Hello Vibrava," Uxie said. Vibrava ignored the psychic and flew to the end of the dock. Before Uxie could protest the next contestant had arrived.

He looked a bit off. His body resembled a tan trench coat and his head looked like a weird kind of hat. On his hands were multi-colored fingers. He floated to the dock with his suitcase in hand.

"Welcome Beheeyem," Uxie said.

"Hello. Surprised to be here, but I'm humbled that I was chosen." Beheeyem waved to the others and floated to the end of the dock.

Azelf turned to see who was next and jumped. The blue frog with a white scarf laughed. "Did I scare ya?" Frogadier asked.

"No, just surprised me. You were staring right at me." Frogadier laughed and swiftly made her way to the others.

The next Pokemon was a red crocodile with eyes that resembled sunglasses. He had a white belly and black stripes along his body and tail. He grinned, a grin that almost looked like that of the Cheshire cat.

"Name's Krookodile. Nice to meet you guys," he said as he walked to end of the dock and stood next to Heliolisk.

"Howdy, Croc," the lizard said. Krookodile gave him a grin.

The next Pokemon was a turtle with a red and yellow spiky shell. He had grayish skin with black spikes on his shell.

"Turtonator, welcome," Uxie said.

"Hi there! I'm ready to party man. Can't wait to start!"

"Love the enthusiasm! Now please go to the end of the dock," Azelf said. Turtonator did and stood next to Jolteon.

The next contestant looked like a dark gray salamander. There were pink markings on her body. A couple of the male contestants grinned.

"Hello, Salazzle!" Azelf said. Salazzle smiled at the two hosts and stood next to Frogadier.

The next player was a prehistoric bug Pokemon. His body was covered with armored plates and he had what looked like wings on his back. His name was Armaldo and he stood next to Krookodile.

Following Armaldo was Koffing, who could be best described as a purple ball of gas with a skull-and-crossbones marking. He didn't look particularly friendly and floated over to Salazzle.

The next Lapras came and dropped off Glaceon who had light blue fur with dark blue diamond spots. Many go the guys grinned at her and she pretended not to notice.

"Hello," she said to Azelf and Uxie. "Thank you for choosing me."

"You're welcome," Uxie said. He motioned to the end of the dock and Glaceon stood next to Jolteon.

The next player arrived and scurried off of her Lapras. She was a small, white insect who looked skittish.

"Hello Nincada!" Azelf said. Nincada jumped and scurried over towards Vibrava.

"S-sorry. I get scared e-easily," she yelled as she hid behind Vibrava.

"Don't be scared kid," Krookodile told her. This however, made her more frightened because he was a giant red crocodile.

The next contestant looked like a chandelier with yellow eyes and purple flames coming from his arms. Azelf looked confused.

"Um Chandelure, you're early."

"No, I'm not," came a voice from behind them. It was another Chandelure. The first Chandelure laughed and changed into a black, bipedal fox with red and black hair.

"Sorry Chandelure. First person I saw," said Zoroark with a grin.

"It's fine," Chandelure said. "I must admit it was quite good. You even got how I float down." The two of them walked to the end of the dock and continued their conversation.

The next camper arrived. She resembled a key ring with four keys on it.

"Hello Klefki," Azelf said. Klefki just stared off into space and floated next to Koffing. "Why do I always welcome the crazy ones," Azelf whispered to Uxie.

"Because you ARE also crazy."

The next player was green with a red underbelly. Leafs came out of arms, head, and were his tail. He gave everyone a grin.

"Glad to make it. Name's Grovyle, don't wear it out." Grovyle walked over to Heliolisk.

The next Lapras dropped off Aegislash, who resembled a sword and shield.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said in a sophisticated manner and floated next to Salazzle.

Instead of using a Lapras, the next camper, Floatzel, swam to the dock. She was an orange weasel with a yellow life vest around her neck. She got some wolf whistles and all the guys, except Aegislash, Zoroark, and Chandelure grinned at her. The latter were still talking and barely noticed her.

"Hello nurse," Grovyle said as she walked passed. Floatzel gave him a flippant look.

"Talk about a bitch," Heliolisk whispered to Grovyle.

The next Lapras arrived with Dusknoir. He had a black body with a yellow line going through his belly. He had gray hands and what looked like a gray helmet on his head. He also had one red eye.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Welcome Dusknoir," Uxie said. Azelf was still staring at Floatzel. "Please go to the other campers." Dusknoir floated next to Beheeyem.

The next player was Umbreon, a black dog with yellow rings on his body. He walked next to Glaceon, who smiled at him. He gave her an annoyed look.

The next contestant arrived and everyone, including Zoroark, Chandelure, and Aegislash stared. She was a tall, yellow fox with red fur that resembled a robe. She had a stick that was lit on fire with her. Her name was Delphox. She greeted the hosts and walked over to Zoroark and Chandelure who had continued their conversation.

Following Delphox was Espurr, a gray bipedal cat with a spacey look in her eyes. She smiled and stood next to Delphox. Then came Skarmory, a steel crane with red feathers. He flew over to Dusknoir.

"Hello," the ghost said.

"Piss off." Dusknoir made a mental to stay away the Armor Bird Pokemon.

Snover, a Pokemon that resembled a tree covered with snow, came next. She walked over to Jolteon and smiled at her. They started to talk.

After Snover was Cubone, a small, brown Pokemon with a skull on his head. He was clutching a bone in one of his hands. He walked calmly over to Armaldo.

Next came Mienfoo, a yellow Pokemon with red arms and legs. She gave Azelf a confidant smile.

"Greetings," she said. "I hope to win this competition with honor and respect towards all of my fellow competitors." She walked over to Koffing.

After he was Drifloon, a purple balloon, who lazily floated over to Koffing. He looked sleepy.

After him was Blaziken, a yellow and red chicken Pokemon.

"Welcome," Uxie said.

"Hello." Blaziken sauntered over to Delphox. Heliolisk and Dusknoir didn't like the sight of him.

The next Lapras dropped off Litleo, a playful brown and tan lion. She smiled and walked energetically over to Glaceon.

Following her was Servine, a green grass snake with a cream colored underside. He tripped and fell off his Lapras onto the dock. Grovyle winced.

"I'm okay. Just hit my head," Servine said. He walked over to Grovyle and Heliolisk.

The next Lapras dropped off Lycanroc, a red bipedal wolf with white paws and hair. He was grinning madly and had red eyes. He walked over to Krookodile.

"Howdy Croc."

"Hello," Krookodile said with a grin. "You look like a fighter." Lycanroc laughed.

Bisharp, a black and red knight with blades coming out of his body, came next. He said hello to the hosts and walked quietly over to Chandelure. He looked to be in deep thought.

Instead of a Lapras, a Wailord came. Both Uxie and Azelf looked shocked.

"Who the hell could this be?" Grovyle muttered to himself.

Skitty, a pink and white cat, hopped off.

"Hello peasants. Would one of you be so kind to help me?" she asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Heliolisk asked. He looked angry. "Walk yourself over."

Skitty gave him a weird look and calmly walked over to Salazzle, who stepped away.

Next came a white Pokemon with wings. He looked pissed.

"Togetic, welcome," Azelf said.

"Yeah, yeah. Where the hell is everything?"

"You will see it soon. Now go to the others," Azelf said annoyed. Togetic flew next to Skarmory. "We have one more camper. Let's hope he's normal," Azelf said to Uxie.

This was not true. In fact, the only Pokemon that would be more insane would possibly be a Xatu, but they are more eccentric than insane. The final camper was Arbok, a giant, purple cobra. His left eye twitched.

"HELLO FELLOW DENIZENS OF HELL! I'M ARBOK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He then slithered over to Turtonator, who slowly stepped back.

"Now…. that everyone is here, allow me to explain the rules," Azelf said.

"They were in the brochure," Aegislash said.

"Yes, yes they were," Azelf said in annoyance. "There are a few others. First off you will be split into two teams. Bisharp, Zoroark, Chandelure, Krookodile, Delphox, Espurr, Snover, Cubone, Armaldo, Beheeyem, Togetic, Jolteon, Klefki, Lycanroc, Grovyle, Nincada, Heliolisk, and Skarmory, you will be the Daring Dialgas. Dusknoir, Servine, Arbok, Koffing, Umbreon, Frogadier, Mienfoo, Blaziken, Glaceon, Amaura, Vibrava, Drifloon, Skitty, Floatzel, Turtonator, Aegislash, Litleo, and Salazzle, you will be the Passionate Palkias."

Everyone seemed satisfied with his or her teams. Heliolisk was glad Skitty wasn't on his team.

Azelf teleported to a Pokeball shaped room. "This is the confessional, where you can talk strategy or get something off your chest to the camera."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **I already hate everybody," Skarmory. "My plan is to beat everyone into submission. That way there will be no one but me to claim the prize."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **This is a simple game, Salazzle said. "All I have to do is make an alliance. Surround myself with the strongest and vote everyone off one by one. This'll be easy as pie." She grinned**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **My competition looks tough," Blaziken admitted. "But all of them can be beaten. I just have to play my cards right, and show no mercy to anyone. That way, I will be the only one left standing."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I don't give a shit about this island," Togetic said. "I'll just mind my own damn business."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Why did I sign up for this?" Umbreon asked himself. "I guess I'll lay low and try and suppress that dreadful night. As long as I'll be left alone, I should be okay on this island."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Oh my Arceus!" Snover cried. "I'm so happy to be here! I can't wait to get started."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **This isn't going to easy," Espurr mused. "I just need to be strong, make friends, and help my team. I wonder how long I'll last?"**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I'm bursting with energy," Jolteon said. "I'm sure this will be easy and fun!"**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **There are so many nice people here," Litleo said. "I think I'll make lots of friends here. Maybe even get into a relationship."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **This will be simple," Aegislash said. "Manipulation will be easy. I've fooled them with my look, now I just need to find a few pawns to do my bidding. Once that is done, I will simply work on the sidelines and eliminate anyone who gets in my way." He gave a cold chuckle.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Honor," said Mienfoo. "That is what this game is about. Honor will help me win."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I know what to do," Floatzel said. "Half the guys like me, I'll get rid of them by manipulating them."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Koffing vented in anger. "I'll tear this place apart. Blow it to smithereens."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I hope I'll get far," Amaura said. "I know I can make friends here, I'll just have to do good in the challenges."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Vibrava smiled. "I'll make as much trouble as possible and blame it on the first person I see."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **So far, I like my competition," Zoroark said calmly. "Chandelure is nice, our conversation was very insightful. I'll stick with him and do my best in challenges. I'm smarter than I look, and deception is my specialty. I'll spot a liar when I see one."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Everyone here looks okay," Frogadier said. "I'll do my best and scare as many people as I can."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Arbok looked at the camera. "Where is the listening device?"**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **So far, this group is all right," Heliolisk said. "Nice bunch, minus that rich bitch. Hell, maybe I can con her out of some money."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **This is a nice island," Glaceon said. "I know I can help my team, I just wonder about what other Pokemon are planning."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I know who's trustworthy and who's not," Beheeyem mused. "I'll stay with the trustworthy ones and get rid of the others. Then I'll have fun."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Drifloon stared lazily into the camera.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I'm ready to party!" Grovyle said. "I can't wait to show off my skills."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I can't wait," Lycanroc said. "I'm ready t win and have a few good scraps along the way."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Klefki stared off into space.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Everyone seems nice," Armaldo said. "I don't really care about the money. I just want to help out."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I don't really know what to do," Turtonator said. "I'll just lay back and watch what happens."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **So far so good," Chandelure said. "Zoroark is nice and I can't wait to start. Especially if these challenges use riddles in them."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **The competition looks tough but I'll manage," Dusknoir said. "I'll do my best and prove to my team that I'm a good asset in the challenges."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I all ready know I'm a target," Delphox muttered. "Damn near all of the guys have been staring at me, probably thinking I'm just a pretty face. I'm not, and I hope to prove that I'm a caring, respectful Pokemon."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Ready to give my all," Krookodile said. "I'm tough and smarter than I look. Looks can be deceiving."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **My strategy is simple," Bisharp said. "I'll find the strongest players on my team, and form an alliance with them. We'll work together to get far into the game and strategize on who are the biggest threats. Of course we'll be in it for the money, but I think we can set that aside and work for our best interests."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I don't know what to make of this," Nincada said. "I just hope nobody tries to do anything scary."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **All I need to do is lay low and help my team," Cubone said. "There will be no exceptions. I will not get attached to anyone again."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **My head still hurts," Servine said. "Hey, everyone will get hurt. I just need to make it's not me that's getting hurt."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **This will be easy," Skitty said. "These peasants will be no challenge. I don't even need the money anyways, and I have so many servants that will do my bidding. They just don't know it yet."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Now we will give you all an hour to unpack," Uxie told everyone. "In an hour the first challenge starts."

As the two psychics floated away, Azelf gave Uxie a sadistic grin. "Wait until they see what we have in store for them."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Well, there's the first chapter. Took a while to plan this whole thing.

So what do you guys think? Who's your favorite character? Least favorite? Any predictions? Favorite line? Tell me in a review.

Oh and Lycanroc is in Midnight Form.


	2. Go Ahead, Jump!

Welcome back!

maycontestdrew: Thanks for the feedback! Glad you're liking all the characters. And yes, Uxie is very, _very_ sarcastic.

Onward to episode 2!

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"What do you think they want us to do for the first challenge?" Dusknoir asked Beheeyem. All of the campers were walking/floating up a huge cliff.

"Knowing shows like this, we'd have to jump off a cliff," said the alien.

"Wait, you've seen shows like this?" Turtonator asked.

"Everyone does them now," Heliolisk muttered.

"Welcome campers," Azelf said, pausing for dramatic affect. Uxie would have rolled his eyes if he could. "To the first challenge!"

Some of the campers looked annoyed. Others, like Skitty and Servine were panting.

"Why did we have to walk so much?" Skitty asked.

"Shut it rich bitch," Heliolisk said.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I hate rich people," Heliolisk said.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Anyway, your first challenge is to jump off this cliff into the pool at the bottom," Uxie said. "Those who jump get a point for their team. The team with the most jumpers wins. So, who wants to go first?"

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Knew it," Beheeyem said.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

A few Pokemon looked over the cliff. The drop looked to be about a hundred feet and the pool was only ten feet wide.

"Don't worry," Azelf said. "If you miss the pool, our nurse Mesprit will heal you up in no time."

"That Shuckle is still in the hospital," Uxie whispered.

"His shell cracked."

"So anyone want to go first?" Krookodile asked. "I assume the fire types won't jump so that's two from our team and four from their team. If everyone else jumps we'll win."

Heliolisk sighed and walked over to the edge. He looked down and jumped.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **That brave soul," Nincada said.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Bisharp looked over the edge and smiled.

"He's in the pool," he exclaimed. Without warning he dived in, followed by Armaldo, Krookodile, and Lycanroc.

"That's five jumpers for the Dialgas," Azelf said.

Zoroark switched into a Crobat and flew into the water.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Smooth illusionist," Frogadier said.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Surprisingly, Chandelure floated down and made sure only the end of his body lightly touched the water.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Damn that chandelier's brave," Litleo said.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Interesting," Bisharp reflected.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I need to show I'm a strong competitor," was all Chandelure said.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"That's seven jumpers. Who's next?" Beheeyem asked.

Grovyle walked to the edge and jumped. Espurr, Snover, and Cubone followed. Jolteon contemplated it and jumped down. Skarmory floated down afterwards. There were only five left for the Dialgas.

"I c-can't," Nincada said looking defeated. "I'm too scared. Sorry."

"Don't worry," Delphox said. Then, again surprisingly, she jumped. Both of the fire types for the Dialgas had jumped. Klefki floated down, still with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Togetic," Beheeyem said, "are you going to jump?"

"Hell no."

"Suit yourself." And with that he floated down into the pool.

"That's 16 Pokemon for the Dialgas!" Azelf shouted. "The Palkias only need 17 to win."

The Palkias looked nervous. The fire types looked conflicted. Water wasn't good for them, but both Chandelure and Delphox had jumped. Without warning, Blaziken jumped off the cliff.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Even more pressure," Turtonator muttered.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **How honorable," Mienfoo said. "He is a fire type, and yet he jumped without fear."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Mienfoo and Frogadier immediately followed. Floatzel jumped and Drifloon floated down. Following this were Amaura, Koffing, Dusknoir, Servine, and Aegislash. Skitty refused to jump, citing that she didn't want her fur to be messed up.

Salazzle looked down and gulped. Grudgingly, she jumped. Glaceon and Umbreon soon followed. Vibrava floated down into the water.

Arbok looked down and slithered over the cliff, laughing maniacally all the way down.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Fools," said Arbok. "I have dropped from greater heights then a mere ten foot drop. I have dropped from the SKY INTO THIS WORLD!"**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

There were three Palkias left. Two fire types and Skitty.

"No fucking way am I jumping," Turtonator exclaimed. Litleo nodded in agreement. Both looked scared.

"Then that's the end of the challenge," Azelf exclaimed. "The Daring Dialgas are the winners! And as a bonus they get a hot tub!"

The Dialgas cheered while the Palkias looked defeated.

"Palkias, you must eliminate someone tonight," Uxie said. "We'll see you at the Campfire Ceremony."

The Palkias walked off, trying to figure out whom to vote out. Dusknoir looked around when he saw Heliolisk motioning him over.

The ghost floated over and asked, "What do you want?"

"Just to give you advice. The cat should go. She won't do anything for you guys. Take the opportunity when you have it."

Dusknoir pondered this for a moment and left the lizard alone.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Hook, line, and sinker," Heliolisk said. "That rich kitty will be gone and I'll be able to relax."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The Palkias all gathered at the campfire. Most of them looked bored. Azelf came in, holding a tray with 17 Poffins on it. The host gave an energetic smile. Uxie groaned.

"In this game Poffins represent your life . . . I mean safety."

"You mean life," Uxie said.

"If you receive a Poffin, you are safe. The Pokemon who doesn't receive one is eliminated. Now, Arbok, Dusknoir, Frogadier, and Floatzel, you are all safe."

The four, er, three went up to get their Poffins. Arbok was looking at fire with a, er, what could be called a loving look.

" . . . Okay, Koffing, Servine, Umbreon, Glaceon, Mienfoo, Blaziken, Amaura, Vibrava, Drifloon, Salazzle, and Aegislash, you are safe."

That only left Turtonator, Litleo, and Skitty. The two fire types looked worried while Skitty gave a smug grin.

"Neither of you jumped. Turtonator and Litleo, you are fire types and it seems that your team contemplated that. Even though other fire types jumped, you two didn't. Either way, both of you are safe."

Skitty's grin disappeared. The cat was at loss for words. Cat got her tongue would have been a perfect thing to say but alas, Heliolisk wasn't there.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Dusknoir said Skitty was a good choice," Umbreon said. "It appears that everyone voted for her."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **This is ridiculous," Skitty said. "How** _ **dare**_ **these peasants vote me out! Would I want anyone to win? Hell no! No one deserves the money now."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Well, that's that!" Azelf exclaimed.

"I just wish you weren't so damned suspenseful," Uxie said.

"That's what gets us ratings."

"No, it doesn't. It makes are viewers fall asleep."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Heliolisk watched the whole thing from afar. He smiled. That bitch was gone. He turned around and saw Bisharp standing there.

"What do you want Bisharp?"

"A proposal. One that you will no doubt find interesting."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Salazzle looked around. Many of the Pokemon on her team had gone off by themselves. She had talked to Koffing, Turtonator, and Arbok before the ceremony. They were all gathered in a clearing.

"What do you want Salazzle?" Turtonator asked. He still looked to be on edge.

"I want to make an alliance with you three," Salazzle said after making sure no one was listening. "That way we can get far into the competition."

Koffing immediately agreed and Arbok just stared at her. The snake nodded in agreement. Turtonator took some time to think it over.

"Fine. But only if I can stay here."

"Good."

"What is the name of this foursome?" Arbok asked.

Salazzle hadn't thought about that. "Uh, Team Venom," she said. "Three of us are poison types and we all know poison moves"

They all nodded in agreement. Except for Arbok. He squealed with delight at the name.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Many of the Dialgas were celebrating. They had invited the Palkias over and were chatting amongst themselves. Bisharp was talking to Krookodile when Chandelure came up to Zoroark.

"It seems we are valuable," he said to the fox. "The knight wants us to meet tomorrow after the challenge."

"You going?"

"Yes. I don't have details but I'm intrigued. There will be others there apparently."

"I'm down. We'll see what he has to offer."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

And second chapter is done! The next chapter will probably be longer. No, scratch that. Damn near every chapter after this will be long to continue on with characterization. I will give every character, (except for a few) lots of characterization to give insight on how they think and act.

Fun Fact: Skitty was a joke to begin with. She was planned to get out first and I decided to use her to show a bit of Heliolisk's personality.

Favorite Line (This is my personal preference): Arbok was looking at the fire with a, er, what could be called a loving look.

Arbok will probably get most of them now that I think about it.

Salazzle is the first to make an alliance. And she just so happens to pick a ball of gas, an insane cobra, and Turtonator. Anyway, what's Bisharp planning? Is it an alliance or something else? Tune in next time to find out! Please review!


	3. Lost in the Woods

Sorry for the long wait. I've been rather bust lately. Anyway on with the chapter!

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"What the fuck is Klefki doing?" Grovyle asked Heliolisk. It had been a few days since Skitty had been voted out and everyone was trying to get to know each other. Grovyle and Heliolisk were hanging with Espurr, Beheeyem, and Dusknoir. Klefki floated still, just staring.

"She's just staring off into space," Espurr said. "Their kind does that a lot."

"How do you know that?" Dusknoir asked.

"We live in the same region. I'm sure Aegislash and Frogadier know it too."

"Don't look at me," Heliolisk said. "I live near the desert."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **So that's why he and Krookodile hang out a lot," Grovyle said.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Meanwhile, Umbreon was thinking. It had been a long time since the accident. Glaceon walked over to him.

"Leave me in peace," he groaned.

Glaceon gave him a weird look and left.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **I don't know why he is so distant," Glaceon muttered. "He seems so lonely."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Everyone," Azelf shouted, "its challenge time!"

"Let's not make that a motto," Uxie muttered. Azelf glared at him.

Everyone had gathered at the campfire. A few of them wondered what the challenge would be.

On cue, Azelf said, "Today, everyone will be sent around the island to let you guys see what else there is. Your goal is to come back to the campfire. The team who gets everyone at the campfire wins!"

Suddenly everyone disappeared. Both of the psychics looked drained.

"That took more effort than I thought," Uxie said.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Heliolisk looked at his surroundings. He was in a desert.

"You have got to be kidding me," a voice said in the distance. It was Krookodile. Cubone emerged awhile later.

"Looks like our hosts put us where we would be comfortable," he said in annoyance.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Chandelure looked at his surroundings. All he could see were pool tables. Then it dawned on him.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Course I'd be a chandelier," Chandelure muttered.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Zoroark and Bisharp were trekking through the forest. Bisharp cut any vegetation that was getting in the way.

"So what's this thing you want from Chandelure and I?" Zoroark asked.

Bisharp smiled. "You two of certain interests that I find valuable. That's all you need to know for now."

"Right."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Just what is he planning?" Zoroark asked himself.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Skarmory, Lycanroc, and Turtonator were on a cliff. They realized it was from the first challenge.

"I get it," Lycanroc said. "We live near cliffs or mountains."

Skarmory muttered to himself. "Fuck the both of you." He took to the sky and flew towards the campfire.

"What's his problem?" Turtonator asked.

"No idea. Come on."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Dusknoir looked around. He was in a graveyard.

"How fitting."

"Indeed," Beheeyem said floating behind him. Aegislash appeared from a grave, looking a bit miffed.

"Hate graves. Why are you here?" he asked Beheeyem.

"There wasn't a UFO around."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Actually there was," Beheeyem said. "I just got teleported next to it."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Dusknoir looked around. He noticed that most of the graves were open, but one was covered. He went to look at the headstone.

"Oh fuck," he muttered.

"What did you see?" Beheeyem asked. He and Aegislash floated next to Dusknoir.

"Damn!" Aegislash said in alarm. The headstone had Skitty's name on it.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Amaura, Glaceon, and Snover had found themselves in a snow-covered area.

"Well, I guess this makes sense," Amaura said. "Let's a find a way back."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Floatzel was in the water. Smiling, she swam to the campfire. She was surprised to see Skarmory, Drifloon, and Frogadier there.

"How'd you guys get here?" she asked.

"I flew and Drifloon floated down. He was above the campfire." Skarmory said.

"In the water. Got here just before you did," Frogadier said.

"That means we're in the lead," Floatzel said to Frogadier.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **No shit," Frogadier said.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Mienfoo and Blaziken found themselves in the woods. They walked in silence. Mienfoo broke it.

"You're brave Blaziken."

He laughed. "I want to win. That's all."

"How will you win?"

He gave her a look. "By doing everything that is possible."

Mienfoo couldn't help but smile at him. He sounded like an honorable Pokemon.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The rest of the campers, Delphox, Espurr, Nincada, Servine, Arbok, Koffing, Umbreon, Litleo, Salazzle, Vibrava, Grovyle, Jolteon, Klefki, Togetic, and Armaldo were in the woods. Armaldo was carrying Nincada on his back while Delphox and Espurr were talking. The two had become fast friends. Grovyle and Servine were talking and the poison types went off on their own. Umbreon wandered off while Litleo and Jolteon were together. Togetic and Vibrava flew off. Klefki followed Umbreon.

"So what do you think of the competition?" Espurr asked Delphox.

"Seems nice, save for a few."

"Anything else catch your eye?"

"Well, I admit that Chandelure and Zoroark are always together. Same with Heliolisk, Bisharp, and Krookodile."

"They're just enjoying themselves."

"Yeah."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Or maybe Delphox likes one of them," Espurr said, smiling to herself.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Bisharp and Zoroark found themselves at the campfire. They smiled. Then Chandelure came out of the game room.

"Damn those two," he muttered. "Hello."

"Hello. It seems we are in the lead," Bisharp said. Delphox, Espurr, Armaldo, and Nincada had all made it.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Zoroark said. The poison trio and Vibrava had just arrived. Arbok's eyes were twitching. Zoroark pretended not to notice.

"It could go either way," Chandelure said.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Heliolisk, Krookodile, and Cubone and arrived at the campfire. They all looked tired.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **That desert was bigger than I thought," Cubone said.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Cubone looked around. "We are only missing Klefki, Beheeyem, and Snover." Grovyle, Servine, Lycanroc, Turtonator, Togetic, Litleo, and Jolteon arrived earlier.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Glaceon looked at Amaura. They were in the woods.

"Hey, Amaura," she asked, "Do you know what's up with Umbreon?"

"No. No one does. He's probably a loner. But I think he'll lighten up soon."

"What makes you say that?" Snover asked.

"Just a feeling. Look! There's the campfire."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Beheeyem, Dusknoir, and Aegislash were in the woods. Aegislash looked around, trying to find the campfire.

"Can you find it?" Dusknoir asked.

"No, wait. What's that?" Aegislash saw Klefki wandering around. He hid his smile. "Never mind. It was nothing."

He waited for Beheeyem and Dusknoir to go past. Chuckling he fired a Shadow Ball at Klefki. The poor keychain collapsed.

"There it is," Beheeyem said. Aegislash raced to catch up.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **That was easy," Aegislash said.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Mienfoo and Blaziken reached the campfire soon after. Umbreon came charging through minutes later.

"And the Palkias win!" Azelf shouted. The hosts looked better. "Dialgas meet us at the campfire."

"Where's Klefki?" Bisharp asked.

Suddenly, Klefki floated to the campfire. Beheeyem and Umbreon noticed he was in pain. Both of them wondered what happened.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Dialgas," Uxie said, "welcome to elimination. You know the rules. Everyone but Klefki is safe."

"Where is the suspense?" Azelf asked. Uxie ignored him.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Klefki stared off into space.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **It's a shame," Beheeyem said. "I still want to know what happened to him."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Chandelure and Zoroark met up at the dock. They noticed that Heliolisk and Krookodile were there.

"So it's you two also," Krookodile said. "Where the fuck is Bisharp?"

"Here," the knight said. "Now that all of you are here, we can talk. I propose we make an alliance."

"Those tend to end badly," Chandelure said.

"Which is why we will strategize more. I don't care if you vote for who I want out. We're all smart and have skills. Zoroark and Heliolisk, you two are sneaky and deceptive. Krookodile, you're strong. Chandelure, you're brilliant. I'm a good leader. If we all put those talents together, we can get far. Of course, we're all in it for the money, but why can't we enjoy being here. Now who's in?"

Heliolisk and Krookodile joined immediately. Chandelure gave it some thought and also joined. Zoroark followed soon after.

"Then that's settled. Now, who do you think are the biggest threats in the game?" Bisharp asked.

"Chandelure," Zoroark said. The chandelier gave him a look.

"Beheeyem," Chandelure said.

"Mienfoo," Krookodile muttered.

"Umbreon," Heliolisk said.

"And I think Aegislash," Bisharp said. "Interesting. We will meet after every challenge. Good night."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Bisharp smiled. "Good. I plan to help them. Unlike other alliances, I plan to help mine with whatever I got."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Bisharp is nice," Heliolisk said. "He seems like a good leader."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Guess I'm in an alliance," Krookodile muttered. "Didn't think I'd be in one."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **Let's give it our all," Zoroark said.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" **All of us helping each other is good," Chandelure said. "But I still think we need to look at the bigger picture: who's gonna croak first."**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

And that's that! So Bisharp made an alliance and Glaceon wants to know what is going on with Umbreon. And Aegislash shows just how ruthless he is.

Fun Fact: Klefki was going to be a kleptomaniac but I dropped that idea. And the graveyard will appear again.

The next chapter is going to take awhile. I have a rather interesting challenge idea.

Please review!


	4. UPDATE!

Update!

First of all, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story. I've been terribly busy and I haven't found time to write.

Also I'm going to rewrite the story from the beginning. The story will be the same mostly, I just want to add things to the challenges and the character's personalities. I don't know how long this will take. Again I'm sorry for not updating.

Thank you.


End file.
